Better Times
by pseudocat
Summary: Draco Malfoy remembers better times. Until.... Rated T for sexual themes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else to do with him. If I did, I wouldn't still be dependent on my mom for an allowance.. **

**Oh and before you read any further, this fic contains boy/boy love, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

Better Times

Sometimes, Draco Malfoy wished he was back at the Manor.

Sometimes he missed the huge corridors where every nook led into a secret hideout, where house elves almost fell over each other to fawn on their young master, where he knew the name of each and every horse in the stable.

He missed the big house and his room and the big library, which had so many books that it seemed he would never succeed in reading them all.

At Christmas time, the grounds were covered with snow which thrilled his artist's soul as his head spun trying to put all that beauty on canvas. They always had a big tree and when he was young, Draco almost lost his way beneath the branches as he rooted out every last present.

At Christmas time, Draco's house was beautiful and he wished never to leave.

So what the hell was he doing at a shack like The Burrow on Christmas Eve?

The Burrow, which looked like it was held up by magic more than actual support, with chickens in the frontyard and gnomes at the back. At the Burrow he couldn't move an inch without banging into someone, invariably with red hair and clothes he wouldn't be seen dead in.

At the Burrow, the Christmas tree was barely big enough to qualify as one and the total number of presents was equal to about half the amount he received every year.

However, all of this would have been tolerable if it wasn't for one tiny detail….the complete lack of privacy.

Of course Draco had known that it would be impossible to have any time to himself, considering where he was and who he was with, but, honestly, this was going a bit too far……

"What is it that you want, Weasley?"

"WHAT ARE DOING TO MY BEST FRIEND, MALFOY?"

Draco winced and looked at the occupant of the bed he was currently in.

"Me? Weasley, I rather think it's the other way round." he said, looking up at Ron, from his position below Harry.

Harry smacked him on the head as Ron sputtered, trying to absorb what he was seeing.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop antagonising Ron, Draco. Look, Ron, I was going to tell you soon, but.." he suddenly stopped as someone else called for Ron.

" Ron? Oh there you are, I've been looking all over for you, listen, your mother's looking for you and…Ron? Are you alright? You're looking very pale…what are you staring at?" and before anyone could move, Hermione Granger peeked into the room to see exactly what had made Ron so pale.

Everyone froze as Hermione took the scene in. Her eyes widened as she realised what she had walked in on and then…

"You know, I always thought Draco would be the one on top."

The other three stared at her. Then Draco smirked and said, " Oh, I am.", earning himself one more smack from a lightly blushing Harry.

Ron found his voice. " Hermione, you…you knew about this?"

" Oh please, Ron, anyone with eyes could've seen it from space. Didn't I tell you Harry wasn't going to the library in seventh year?"

"Actually, Hermione…I did go to the library. Draco and I…uh…_studied_ there a lot."

Hermione's eyebrows went up. "Right. I won't ask for details, if that's ok with you. Come on, Ron, let's go find Mrs. Weasley."

Ron's jaw dropped open for a moment. He seemed to want to say something but catching a glint in Hermione's eye, seemed to think better of it. He looked at the couple on the bed once more, then shrugged and followed her out.

Stopping at the door, Hermione turned around and with a wicked glint in her eye, said, "Oh, by the way, boys, I'd lock the door if I were you. You don't want to give the twins any more opportunities to take pictures. They were muttering something about the Prophet the last time I saw them, and I don't think they're talking about advertising the shop. Though the way they think, I wouldn't be surprised if they managed to use the pictures to do it." Then she went out and shut the door behind her.

Harry sighed and went back to what he had been doing before Ron had so rudely barged in on them.

Draco, however had other things on his mind. Looking up at the ceiling (from which starnge thumps sounded) he said, " Hey, you don't think Hermione was serious do you?"

Harry looked up, looking slightly annoyed. " About what?"

" About the twins…and pictures…"

" Oh, that. She probably was."

"WHAT?"

Harry looked up again looking thoroughly pissed off at the interruption. However when he saw Draco's face he sighed and proceeded to explain.

"Draco, the twins, well, they probably find it extremely hilarious that they have pictures of the two of us in bed and getting them back isn't going to make a difference because they'll have negatives and several copies already."

"Harry, you should know that this isn't particularly comforting."

" Look at it this way, the pictures probably do exist and I'm pretty certain that they'll show up in the Prophet in a day or two…"

"Hasn't anyone taught you how to be comforting?"

" Look, it will be humiliating and people will look at you and me and think horrible things…" Draco groaned in despair and buried his head under the covers, fully prepared to stay there till all this blew over. Harry had other plans. He pulled the covers off of Draco and pulled him up to a sitting position so that they were face to face. Tilting his head so that he was looking straight up into Draco's eyes, he whispered, "….but if we fall, we'll just fall together."

Draco stared down at him for a second, understanding fully for the first time exactly why he had fallen for the Saviour.

And as he smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the Saviour's lips, he realised something else.

Sometimes, Draco wished he was back at the Manor.

But, most of the time, he was very happy with where he was at the moment.

Because he was home.

**Well, there it is…my first fanfic…please review if you liked it… **


End file.
